A cover and an impeller for a torque converter are typically connected by welding. However, the heat associated with welding can cause distortion of the cover or impeller and can result in leaking at the joint between the cover and impeller.
Thus, there is a long-felt need for a means of connecting a torque converter cover and impeller without causing distortion of the cover and impeller or leaking between the cover and impeller.